Last Longer
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: So Tollie And Chimmy request a fan fiction and here it is!


It was well past midnight when I got home from my last date with my now-ex Chloe. I had dropped her off at her house, having resisted the urge to tell her to go to hell and walk home. Getting dumped was bad, but having to drive her home was extra insult. As I pulled into the driveway I shook my head. This was the second time in a year I had been dumped, and for the same reason.

I unlocked the door as quietly as I could, hoping to wake no one, as I live with three other people. I passed one of my room-mate's, Lana 's, door and then turned the corner. As I did I heard the telltale squeaking of the mattress in my other room mates room. As usual, they were going at it like crazy. I remembered the first time I realized what the sound was, how erotic it was to realize my they were fucking. Now, hearing them night after night for an hour straight only eroded my confidence more.

I stepped into my room and shut the door. The squeaking bed was barely audible through my air vent, although I knew they were still fucking. I stripped off my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a good-looking guy, and had always had a steady stream of interest from girls. But now, with two girlfriends in a row, I was kicked to the curb, left to wonder if I'd ever get over my 'problem.' I lay down, trying to shake the feelings that washed over me, listening as my room-mate fucked his wife's brains out for another twenty minutes.

The next morning I woke up late. It was Sunday, and one of my room mates was out golfing. I headed downstairs to find Lana eating breakfast with our other room mate's wife, Tess. Tess smiled sweetly, her hair disheveled from what I knew was a long night of screwing. Lana smiled at me, a look of glee on her face that I suspected meant trouble. Lana and I weren't close, even though we were the same age and both went to the local college together. Tess fixed me a plate of food and set it on the table. As she did her loose t-shirt fell open and I saw quite a bit of her cleavage. Tess had nice breasts, and I took in as much of them as I dared before looking over at Lana . Her eyes narrowed, clearly having caught me checking out her best friend's chest. I knew Lana was insanely jealous of her friend's figure, even though she was pretty in her own right. Both women had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but while Tess was curvy, Lana was a tennis player with a toned body. I didn't have a 'type', but I thought both women were attractive, and I envied my room mate for getting to enjoy Tess nightly.

"How was your date?" Tess asked sweetly, sitting down to join us. I shrugged, not wanting to get into it, but Lana was ready to pounce.

"Oh, he got dumped," she chimed in.

"Lana!" her mother said.

"It's true," Lana said, her eyes alight with glee, "Chloe told me this morning."

That, I thought, was what I got for dating a friend of Lana's. I said nothing and ate quietly. It was awkward, and I avoided Tess's eyes. Still, she paused, then cleared her throat and tried to smooth over the situation.

"Lana, leave him alone," she said. "Oliver, honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, meeting her eyes. She looked sincere and concerned, unlike her bitchy friend who, I was starting to regret agreeing to share a house with, was grinning. "I guess it just wasn't going to work out."  
>"That's not what I heard," Lana said, ready to strike at last. I wondered how much she knew, but before I could tell her to shut up she blurted it out anyway. "Chloe said you can't last more than a minute in the sack!"<p>

"Shut up!" I said. Tess tried to intervene but I got up, dumped my food in the trash, and stormed out of the kitchen. I grabbed my keys and seconds later pealed out of the driveway to the sound of Lana's derisive laughter. I drove around for a while, blaring the radio and trying to convince myself that Lana was full of it. But she wasn't, and that was what had set me off. With both Chloe, and Lois before her, each time we had gotten down to doing it I would barely get inside them before losing control and coming. I tried everything I could find to delay my climax, but I couldn't. At first each girl was patient, even understanding, but as time went on I could sense increasing frustration, until they each came up with some lame excuse to dump me. And now they were telling their friends, including my room mates. If I didn't do something about it, I'd be labeled as the "minute man." But I didn't know what to do about it.

I returned home about an hour later. I was relieved to see Lana's car was gone; I didn't want to deal with her. I entered the house and found Tess sitting on a chair in the living room, waiting for me.

"Hey," she said kindly. "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said a little too curtly, then stopped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't be sorry," she said. "Lana was awful to you to suggest that."

I felt my face redden. I sat down across from her. She was wearing running shorts and a t-shirt, and her hair was pulled up a pony tail. She was always working out, trying to keep "old age at bay" as she often said. Still, in her early forties, she looked great. I could see why hr boyfriend was so attracted to her. I looked up at Tess. She was always there for me, always ready to listen or give me good advice. I didn't think I could tell her exactly what happened, but I didn't have to—Lana did it for me already.

"She's right," I said, defeated. "I got dumped because of it."

"Surely that Chloe girl isn't that shallow?" Tess said.

"Are you saying there's something worse about me?" I said, again a little rudely. I apologized, and she smiled.

"It's alright, you're upset. I just meant, well, that's a pretty dumb reason to leave someone as great as you."

"Thanks," I said, "but I guess it's been enough for two girls so far. I mean, I can't even believe I'm talking to you about this. But, what if I'm just terrible at it?"

Tess smoothed her hands over her shorts and stood up. She walked around the coffee table and sat next to me. She patted me on the leg and smiled.

"You can last longer and be terrible at it, trust me," she said with a laugh. "Besides, I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"I'm not," I said plaintively. I had always felt close to Tess since she and my best friend married ten years beforehand, and my problems just started tumbling out of me. "I'm serious, Lana wasn't kidding."

"Well," Tess said, pausing to reflect on what she was about to say, "this is going to sound weird from your best friend's girlfriend, but you can learn how to...um, last longer."  
>I looked up at her hopefully, and she nodded. "It's true. I once had a boyfriend who lasted a minute, maybe less each time. But after a while I taught him how to last longer and then everything was great. Better than great, even."<p>

"Really?" I asked. "But I mean is there a book I can get, or an instructions. Maybe something online. Anything would be helpful."

She shook her head. "Not that I know of. I bet you've already scoured the internet and found nothing useful. It just took some patience, and time." She stood up, bending down to kiss me on the top of the head. "Be patient, it will work out. You just need to find a good teacher."

She walked off, her round ass swaying in the hypnotic way it always did, and I called after her "are you sure I can learn?"

She turned, grinning. "If your best fiend could learn how, so can you," she said with a wink, and walked upstairs.

I sat downstairs for some time, dumbfounded. If my best friend was able to fuck Tess for as long as he did every night, then there was hope for me. I was filled with a sense of possibility, the possibility that the dread I had felt each time I was with a girl would eventually be gone. I was also filled with thoughts of Tess getting fucked by my friend, the sounds of the bed squeaking and the occasional moan from Tess. If she could teach him to do that, then there was hope for me.

Of course, there was one catch. I needed to find someone who could teach me how to last longer. It wasn't a skill I wanted to ask for on a first date. Both Chloe and Lois had been nice enough about it at first, but neither of them had any bright ideas that could help me. If only I could get Tess to tell me how she taught my dad.

The second I thought it, I realized that Tess could tell me how to last longer, if she wanted to. I mean, she said she taught my dad, but that doesn't mean she couldn't at least explain what she did. She and I had shared frank talks about everything under the sun, including sex, so what was the harm in asking her?

Determined, I headed upstairs. They're bedroom had a sitting room off of it overlooking the backyard, and that's where I found her. She was reading a book, and when I knocked on the open door she looked up and set it down on the table next to her.

"What's up?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, and decided to use every ounce of confidence I had. "Tess," I said. "I want you to tell me how you got my friend to last longer. Please."

She paused, a look of genuine surprise on her face, and said gently, "Oliver, it's not something I can exactly explain in words. I kind of had to show him how. If I could tell you, I would. But I don't think I can help."

My face fell and she noticed. She immediately added, "I mean, it's not like I could actually show you." She stood up and paced around, looking out the window for a minute before turning to face me. "I wish I could help."

"Well," I said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke, "you could show me, if that would be more effective."

"No," she said flatly, clearly missing my intention at humor. She strode out of the room without a word. Before I could chase after her I heard the front door close. She was gone, leaving me feeling worse than I did that morning.

I tried to catch Tess later in the evening when she returned, but she resolutely avoided me. By the time Lana and my friend came home I was starting to worry that I had permanently damaged my relationship with her. Dinner and the rest of the evening was unbearably uncomfortable, and I wasted no time with a lame excuse to head up to bed early. I sat in my room, reading, trying to get my mind off of my problems with girls and now my strained day with Tess. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hardly noticed the familiar creaking of my room mate's bed across the hall from me.

"Great," I sighed to myself, settling in for another round of my friend slamming into his wife. I checked my watch. It was ten-thirty, somewhat early for them. As I read and the steady sounds of fucking came muffled through my air vent, I thought about Tess. She was pissed, that much I could tell. I wondered how I would make it up to her, if I even could. I had clearly crossed a major line with her. Maybe some serious housework would put me back in her good graces. She had wanted my friend to paint the front picket fence. Maybe I could surprise her.

My mind wandered and I stopped thinking about Tess and how I could make it up to her, and just thinking about her. She was always funny, and sweet. But she was also curvy and fit and I could see why my friend was attracted to her. The idea of Tess getting fucked nightly was one that was constantly on my mind, and as the muffled sounds of their coupling continued I found myself getting hard just thinking about her. I was just about to slide my hand down my shorts when the sounds from the air vent stopped. I paused, my fingertips just below my waistband, and listened hard. I looked over at my watch and noted disconsolately that it was eleven twenty. My dad had just fucked Tess for fifty minutes, and I couldn't last fifty seconds. I was about to go ahead and jerk off anyway to relieve my stress a little when there was a knock on my door.

I pulled my hand out of my pants and sat up. I made every effort to hide my erection before whispering "come in." A second later the door opened and Tess peeked into the room.

"Busy?" she whispered. Her hair was disheveled and she was wearing one of my friend's t-shirts as a nightgown. I shook my head and she entered. I had left the room lights on and as she shut the door I could make out the outline of her underwear and noticed she had no bra on as she turned around. My penis, which had started to soften, was now growing again. I shifted, covering myself a little with a sheet to hide my response.

Tess sat down on the bed next to me. Her long, tanned legs were draped over the edge and she leaned back on her hands. I tried not to stare at her tits, but her nipples were hard and I took as many sneak peeks at them as often as I thought I could get away with.

"This morning," she said after a moment. "When we talked about...your concern. And you asked if I could show you." I started to speak but she stopped me. I looked at her and I could tell she had something on her mind. Her hair was a mess from getting fucked and I realized that she had just gotten fucked hard and was now talking to me calmly. I wondered if my friend came inside her, and if so if it was it slowly dripping out of her. My thoughts were suddenly brought back into focus as she spoke again.

"I don't appreciate your joke," she said calmly. She wasn't angry, I could tell. But Tess was not one to let things lie in silence to creep back up later. "I know you want some help but for god's sake, Oliver, I'm your best friend's wife."

"I know," I said, my voice creaking from the strain of whispering. "That's why I asked. I've always come to you with my problems. And when you said you knew how to help, well how could I not ask? You can't dangle that in front of me and then expect me to accept it quietly."

She paused, thinking it over. "I'll give you that," she said, "I can't blame you for asking. But you know I can't help you like I helped your friend. I mean..." she paused, blushing. "It was not merely a tutorial. It was hands on."

She blushed again and looked away, and then started to laugh quietly. I laughed too, although I took her averted gaze as a chance to look at her tits without reproach. When she turned to face me I was a little too slow breaking away from her tits. She looked me over but said nothing about it, and continued talking to me. "So I'm sorry I avoided you all day."

"It's okay," I said, "I'm sorry I upset you."

"At first I was upset, and then I thought about it, and I realized that it was kind of funny. Not your problem, honey, but what you asked. And then, I'll admit, it got me thinking about it."

"Is that why you and him started going at it earlier than usual?" I asked. She blushed and laughed. We had joked many times about their sex life and she swatted me on the shoulder playfully.

"Well," she said, "I guess I had that coming." She leaned back, stretching, and as she looked down she saw, to my terror, my erection fighting against the sheets. She quickly looked away but I could tell she had seen it. I was about to say something apologetic when she sat up and turned to face me.

"Alright," she said, "maybe I'm in a good mood because I just got some, or maybe I'm making a huge mistake, but I'm going to help you. A little," she added quickly. "I can give you some pointers, ask some questions, alright?

"Okay," I said, unable to say anything else. I wasn't sure if she was kidding, or if she even meant what I hoped she meant. She stood up, stretching slowly and yawned. Her t-shirt rose up and I could see more and more of her thighs until I finally saw the first glimpse of her pink underwear. Her legs were slightly parted and her underwear was soaked through—I guess he came inside her. She leaned forward and put her arms on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye.

"We'll start tomorrow," she said. "And you're going to have to do what I say, how I say it. Okay?" I nodded, and she continued. "You can't tell anyone about this. And you have to answer any questions I ask truthfully."

Again I nodded and she stood up. She put her hands on her hips, and then said "They'll be out most of tomorrow, we can start first thing."

She surprised me and leaned in, kissed me on top of the head, and the started to walk out the door. She stopped halfway, and turned around. "See you in the morning." She stepped into the hall and closed my door. I slid my hand down my pants and started to stroke myself; I came before she even made it across the hallway.

I woke up early the next day wondering if Tess had been kidding with me as a way to get back at me. I paced my room for a while until I heard one, then two cars leave the driveway. I changed, pausing twice in the mirror for some reason, and headed downstairs.

Tess was waiting for me in the kitchen. She wore tight, black yoga pants and a sports bra, fresh from her morning workout. Her skin glistened and her ample cleavage popped out at me. "In case you are wondering, I was not kidding with you last night. I'm going to give you some pointers."

"Thanks," I said, causing her to giggle.

"I can't believe I'm even talking about this out loud to you," she said. She hopped onto the kitchen counter, her breasts jiggling as she did do. "I'll ask you some questions while you have breakfast."

I fixed myself some food, looking over at her every so often. She looked at me expectantly, but said nothing until I was halfway through my breakfast.

"So, um," she paused, biting her lip. "Does it always happen early? And, is it only with a girl, or do you last longer when you're by yourself."

"Well," I said, blushing. "This is so weird to say out loud to you. Yeah, it's all the time, doesn't matter if it's just me or with a girl." It was mortifying to say that out loud, but at the same time Tess always helped me with my problems so it seemed natural to tell her.

"Okay," she said, relaxing a little. "Anything else about it that's concerning you? You know, like any trouble getting an erection?"

"Oh god, no," I said, and she laughed hard. "Everything seems okay. I mean, as far as I can tell. Do you think it's medical?"

"No," she said. "I think you're probably just too sensitive down there, plus you're probably over thinking things. Your friend was the same way, at first."

"Anyway," she continued, "I'm sure you don't want to talk about your friend." She hopped off the counter, again giving me a show. Her stomach was still flat for a woman her age, and I was pleased by her outfit choice. She sat down on the kitchen table, her legs swaying slowly. "Alright," she said. "I didn't give this a lot of thought. I mean, how do you want to start?"

"I hadn't thought about it either," I admitted. "I mean, aside from wondering if you were serious."

"Super serious," she nodded, giggling. "I don't want you to worry about how long you are going to last with a girl. But, um, I guess to start...well I guess maybe you should go ahead and take off your shorts? You know, so I can look at it?"

"Oh," I said. For some reason I hadn't thought she would actually see me naked. I paused, and she laughed, patting her knees gently.

"I mean, I've seen plenty of them," she said. "It's not a big deal to me."

"How many have you seen?" I asked, feigning outrage. She laughed.

"Just shut up and take off your shorts for god's sake, Oliver," she said, still laughing hard.

I stood up, my hands trembling. I started to fumble with my shorts and started to take them off. She looked at me encouragingly. I was already hard, and as I took off my shorts my dick sprang out, throbbing and ready. Tess just looked at it for a few moments and said nothing, and then looked up at me.

"Alright," she said matter-of-factly, "let's see what we're dealing with. Go ahead and try to last as long as you can."

"Right now?" I asked, stunned by what she was telling me to do.

"Yes," she said simply. "Right now. I want to see how long it takes now."

"It's...um, it's a little weird, you know, to just, I guess start."

"Oh god," she said, rolling her eyes and laughing. "It's weird for me, too, okay? You're standing here with an erection, and I'm telling you to go ahead and come. But like I said it's nothing I haven't seen before. Good god, I walked in on my older brother about a hundred times growing up, I know what you boys do. So just go ahead and do it, now. And then I'll know what I'm dealing with. Just think about whatever and do what you need to do."

"Okay," I said, still unsure of myself. I looked down at her, and she looked up at me expectantly, my dick bobbing inches from her tits. I looked down at her tits, which threatened to escape her sports bra, and how much I'd like to slide my dick between them, and I stepped back, closed my eyes and started stroking. Tess said nothing, but I tried to concentrate on prolonging my ecstasy.

I don't know how long I lasted but soon I felt that familiar feeling of pleasure and realized I was going to come. I opened my eyes in surprise but Tess was still looking right at me as I stroked. I erupted suddenly, gasping as thick ropes of cum shot out toward her. She was sitting far enough away, and strand after strand of semen fell between her knees onto the kitchen floor as my knees buckled and I panted hard. I kept stroking until I was empty, and sat down hard in the chair. I had just jerked off in front of my best friend's wife.

"Okay," she said, looking at my softening penis, and then at the mess on the floor. "I'd say it works just fine."

"How long?" I asked in a half-daze.

"Not long," she said apologetically. "Three, maybe four strokes. I'm sorry honey. I know that was embarrassing for you. I needed to see how sensitive you were so I could help you. You know that, right?"

I nodded, blushing. I moved to pick up my shorts but she stopped me.

"Wait," she said. "I've already seen it, you don't need to cover up yet. She got up, grabbing a kitchen towel and tossing it on the mess between us. She bent over and wiped it up in one swift motion. She left the room and tossed the towel into the washer, and then returned, sitting down in her chair. It was awkward, as I was wearing nothing but a t-shirt but she was very clinical about it, making it almost like a doctor visit. The weirdest doctor visit ever.

"What were you thinking about, when you were, um, doing it?" she asked cautiously. I averted her gaze but she pressed on. "The deal was I get the truth and you have to do what I say, right? So be honest."

"Tits," I admitted.

"Whose?" she asked. I paused again and she volunteered the answer. "Mine?" When I nodded she laughed and stood up. "Thanks for the compliment. So after you've done it once, can you last longer the second time?"

"I don't know," I said. "I've never tried."

"Try now," she said. "Do you think you can get hard again?"

"Um," I said, "I can try. I guess."

"Just relax and think of something that turns you on. Like tits. In a sports bra?"

I grinned, and decided that she had just given me an invitation to stare at her chest. I did, and she grinned again. I looked right at her tits and imagined fucking them, and I soon I was hard.

"Alright," she said, looking me over. "Can you try again?"

I nodded, and started to stroke. I lasted longer this time. Six strokes. I came again quickly, spurting what little semen I had left toward her. A small glob of it hit her thigh but she didn't react. When I finished coming I looked down, ashamed. I couldn't even last ten seconds longer the second time.

Tess said nothing, but took a towel and cleaned off her leg. She walked over to the counter, her back to me. She said nothing for a few seconds, then turned to face me.

"Sorry," I said. "About getting some on you."

She waved her hand dismissively. "It happens," she said. "I can't tell you how many times I've gotten some on me. Alright, I think you've got a lot of work to do to get over this problem, but I think you can do it."

I blushed, mortified at my dismal performance.

"Probably jerking off in front of me didn't help things," she said. "I know it's weird, what we're doing. But I'm trying to help."

"I know," I said. "It's just embarrassing. That's all."

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I shouldn't tell you this, but if makes you feel better I'll tell you a secret. On my fourth or fifth date with your friend, we were making out at my old house, and I decided I wanted to go down on him."

She paused, blushing. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. But, I just asked you to jerk off twice, so I guess it's alright. Anyway, I got it out of his pants, and wrapped my hand around it, and before I even got it to my mouth he came. I wasn't ready, and he covered my face with cum.

"But I stroked him off anyway, and when he was done he was embarrassed and I had a face full of cum dripping off me. But he was a good sport and used his tongue to get me off so it worked out fine. It wasn't the first time someone had come on my face, but it was the first time I hadn't had a warning first."

I looked down and realized I was hard again. She looked at it, and then thought for a second. "You know those muscles, the ones you use to stop peeing? When you're close to coming, flex them hard. Think only about how hard you can squeeze those muscles. Squeeze them so hard that your whole body tenses up, and see if you can last longer."

"Should I do it again?" I asked.

"No," she said, walking over to me. "I think we can stop for the day. Besides, I'm meeting some friends for lunch. Just think about what I said and practice. Maybe in a few days I'll see if you've improved."

Tess then pulled me up and kissed me once on the cheek. As she did she bumped her stomach against my penis. A smear of cum marked the spot of our collision. She looked at it and then back at me, but said nothing and walked upstairs.

I put on my shorts and then sat back down, thinking. I had just jerked off—twice—in front of Tess. And she had given me homework for the "next time." The idea of a next time set a broad grin on my face.

"Oliver..." Tess called from upstairs. I dashed upstairs to find her bedroom door open. I entered, and heard her call my name from the bathroom. I knocked and she answered, "Can you grab me some shampoo from my cabinet?"

"Sure," I called back, grabbing her shampoo. I opened the door to her bathroom slowly.

"It's alright," she said, "the glass is fogged up." Tess and my friend had a transparent glass shower. The room was steamy and the shower and mirrors were completely fogged up, but I could see her curvy silhouette against the shower glass. She reached a hand up to get the shampoo from me, and I could barely make the outline of her tits through the fog.

"Thank you," she said.

"No, thank you," I said. "For the show."

"Ha," she said, "Very funny. Now get going."

I turned to leave but looked down at the counter as I reluctantly turned from her. I saw her workout clothes in a pile by her hair dryer. I paused, looking down at the black cotton underwear she had worn. They were completely soaked.

I grinned, turning around to get one last look at her before I left.

A week passed and I practiced holding off my orgasms on my own. Tess made no mention of our "lesson" or if there would be another, but I applied myself and tried hard to concentrate on those muscles. At first it didn't' work, and I came right away while trying to thinking about holding myself off. After a few days, though, I was able to last longer. It was the following saturday that I woke up grinning. The night before I had lasted a minute and ten.

I was grinning as I walked past Lana, who rolled her eyes at me and said something rude as usual. I ignored her and headed downstairs. My friend was reading some emails on his laptop and Tess was in the back yard. I headed outside to find her pruning her rose bushes.

"Morning," she said. She had a tight tank top and very short khaki shorts on. She bent over to reach a low branch to cut and her tits practically spilled out of her top. My dick twitched slightly in my pants.

"Hi," I said, eyeing her as much as I could.

"Have you been practicing?" she asked. I nodded, and she smiled. "Good. How long can you last?"

"A little over a minute," I said, smiling. She set down her pruning shears and took off her work gloves. She glanced into the sliding glass doors and saw my dad at the table and Lana messing about in the kitchen. "Can you give me a hand in the shed? I've got a lot of potting soil to carry?"

I followed her around to the side of the yard to the small shed where she kept her gardening tools. She stopped when we were around the corner. She grinned mischievously.

"Alright," she said. "Show me."

"Right here?" I asked, surprised.

"Right now," she answered. She looked giddy. I looked around hesitantly and she said, "we'll hear them open the door, trust me. I want to see your hard work. Some come on."

"But what if they come outside?"

"Then stuff it back into your pants and we'll act like we're getting potting soil," she said.

My hands shaking, I unzipped my shorts and freed my erect penis. She looked at it, and then looked into my eyes as I started to stroke myself. I concentrated, but her tits were right in front of me and her tanned legs and before I knew it I was coming. I hadn't lasted ten seconds.

I looked down at the cum dripping into the grass. I couldn't look at her. Wordless I stuffed myself back into my pants and turned to walk away. She caught me by the arm and stopped me.

"Wait," she said. I turned but still couldn't look her in the eye. It was as if all of my practice had been for nothing. She smiled sweetly, and said, "you really lasted longer?"

"Yeah," I said, still not meeting her eyes.

"Good," she said, and smiled broadly. I looked at her in surprise. She explained, "you're getting over your sensitivity, and that will keep getting better the more you practice. But there's another half of it."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm guessing that there's a difference between doing that on your own and doing that in front of someone. Especially me."

I expected her to say our "lessons" were over, but she surprised me.

"That just means you need more practice in front of me. Maybe you need some incentive, something to work for."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, let me think about it," she said. "But don't let this get you down. Probably just nerves. Or you were checking me out again."

"Maybe both," I said, and she laughed. I looked over and saw two thick strands of cum splattered on her leg. She looked down, too, and took a towel she had resting on our picnic table and wiped herself off.

"You know," she said, "once I was home from college with a boyfriend, and we did it in the side yard of my house. My parents almost caught us. He didn't get to finish, and had to walk around with a throbbing erection while they made small talk with us. The second my parents' back was turned I stuck my hand down his shorts and relieved his agony. I remember the mess on my hands. So don't worry about the cum, it's not a big deal."

Her cheeks were flush and she suddenly realized what she was telling me. "So about that incentive..." she then reached down and pulled up her tank top. She wore a string bikini that barely covered her tits. She then wiggled out of her shorts and reveal a matching bikini bottom with black and white stripes.

"If you can last longer with me present, maybe you can see me like this more often. Would that be a good incentive."

"Yes," I gasped. "You're beautiful."

Tess blushed. "You're just being sweet."

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Well thank you. See you later."

I walked inside to find my friend still perched at his email. We nodded a "hello" and I headed up to my room. On the way I passed Lana, who sneered at me in the hall.

"If it isn't the ten-second wonder," she said.

I just grinned at her and walked by. I heard her fuming all the way down the stairs.

Tess's bikini-clad body must have had an effect on my friend as well because that night, as I lay in bed, I could hear them going at it harder than usual. I sighed as I checked my watch. It was one in the morning when the slapping sounds of fucking stopped coming through my air vent. I was hard, thinking about Tess and how she looked in that small bikini, and I was about to start stroking myself when I heard a tap on my door.

It was Tess. She stepped into the room. I could see in the dim light she was wearing the same bikini, although she and it looked disheveled. I realized with a jolt she probably kept it on while she was fucked. She sat on my bed, and pulled at my covers. My dick sprang out, and she eyed is musingly.

"All ready to go?" she asked. I sat up next to her. She looked wild, as she had the last time she had come to my room after having sex. I realized that my dad's cum was somewhere inside her, and the idea of it sent my mind reeling.

"Alright," she said, sitting closer to me. "Tell me the truth, did you like seeing me in a bikini all day?"

"Yes," I whispered, and she grinned. "So did your friend. It's nice to know I can still turn some heads at my age." Then she got up, and twirled once slowly, giving me the full show.

"You look amazing," I whispered.

"And you look hard," she said, sitting back down. "Now, listen, I want you concentrate on not coming as long as you can. But also have fun."

"Okay. Relax, concentrate, and have fun," I said, causing her to laugh. "Anything else."

"Yeah," she said, standing up. "From now on I want to see how long you can last with me close by. No more doing it by yourself. You need to build up some resistance." She grinned as I sat on the edge of my bed. I spread my legs and grasped my penis, and she surprised me by pushing my back onto the bed. She laid down next to me, pressing herself close. Her tits pressed against my arm as I started to stroke.

"That's it, honey," she whispered. "Stroke it, keep going, don't stop."

I gasped, trying to focus. I felt myself close to coming and I concentrated on keeping it at bay. Her body pressed against me was a distraction, and I thought of her soft skin pressed against me and kept stroking. I felt the immediate urge to come subside and started to enjoy the feeling of building up and delaying my orgasm.

"Keep stroking," she panted, pressing harder against me. She pulled me closer and put her leg on mine. I could feel her damp pussy pressed against my leg as I stroked. I kept going as she begged me to keep stroking, and finally I could hold it no longer.

"I'm gonna come," I gasped.

"Then come," she whispered in my ear. We were pressed together and as I came my semen came splattering up my chest. I came in torrents, covering my bare skin with cum as she gasped and giggled in my ear. When I finished coming, I wiped my hand on my sheet and lay there, panting. She sighed happily.

"Well," she said, checking her watch, "you lasted five minutes with a half-naked women pressed against you. How did it feel?"

"Amazing, even better because I could prolong it," I said, still gasping for breath. "Five minutes?"

"Five," she confirmed. She then rolled on top of me so our eyes met. "With me plastered against you."

She then sat up. She was straddling me and her stomach was covered in my cum. She looked down at herself and then at me.

"See you tomorrow," she said, and got up and left me there, exhausted but happy.

The next morning was Sunday and that meant golfing for my buddy. I detested golf and was happy to have my mornings to myself most days. As I headed downstairs I saw Lana on the couch, flipping through the hundreds to mindless channels. We barely acknowledged each other but when I heard footsteps behind me I perked up. Tess came downstairs, her tits bouncing in a bikini as she grinned at me. She reached the bottom of the stairs and eyed her daughter before heading to her purse on the counter. She retrieved a card and approached Lana .

"You've been lobbying to go clothes shopping for weeks," she said. "Don't spend more than 200 dollars."

Lana's eyes lit up as she eyed the card. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Tess said.

"Alright, but the mall doesn't open for two hours."

Tess looked at me and grinned. "Well I'm going swimming," she announced. "Anyone want to join me?."

I waited a few seconds before saying "sure." In minutes I was down by the pool. Tess was already there, spraying sunblock all over her body.

"I was hoping to get her out of the house," she said. "I forgot it's Sunday."

"You could send her to church," I joked. Tess laughed.

"She could use it," Tess said. "But then again, so could I. After all I've given my husband's best friend sex ed lessons." She jumped into the pool, surfacing near the edge.

"Well, you're helping me out with a major problem," I said seriously as I joined her in the water. "And I really appreciate it. I also appreciate you plastering yourself against me." I said.

"Oh, that," she said, blushing. "Just getting you used to having a woman around while you're trying to hold yourself off. It's different that just on your own, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "A lot harder to prolong it. But, man, it was intense when I finally came."

"When you get really good at it, you can come and stay hard, and keep going."

"Keep going?" I asked. She nodded, grinning.

"In fact, if you learn how to do that, then there's nothing else I can teach you."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" I asked.

"Well, if you haven't guess it already, I've had a lot of experience. A lot. But most men aren't that great at it. But," she said, pausing. She bit her lip and swam close to me. "When I was nineteen I went to Mexico and stayed with a family there for a semester. It was an older couple, with a daughter my age. The wife, she was pretty nice, but also very religious and I observed her repeatedly denying her husband's advances. One night we had all had a little too much wine and he and I were sitting on the rooftop patio after everyone had gone to bed, and one thing led to another and we did it right there under the stars.

"He was amazing, very talented and patient. He taught me things I had never known before. That first night, he had me spread out as he rubbed me to so many orgasms that I lost count. I begged him to fuck me, writhing in agony as he made me come with his fingers over and over. He knew how to last, and when he finally came inside me for the last time the sun was starting to rise. After that I was at his feet, practically worshiping him, and he fucked me for hours on end. When I came home, I couldn't meet anyone who could last as long as him, until I started teaching them how."

Tess's eyes were lost in the past, but I could see the physical effect her memories had on her. Her cheeks were flush and she kept absent mindedly touching her stomach and thighs as she treaded water next to me. Suddenly Lana opened the door and announced her departure, startling us both. Tess's attention snapped back to the present and she looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

"Come with me," Tess said, leading me out of the pool. She tossed me a towel and dried off quickly. We entered the house and I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close. She pressed herself against me and whispered in my ear as I freed my erection with my other hand "now?"

I nodded, and slipped down my shorts. I held her around the waist, pressing her against me as I stroked myself. I held off my orgasm, and felt the thrill of building up and delaying my pleasure. Tess was panting next to me, pressing herself against me. I decided to have a little fun and slid my hand down the small over her back. She pressed herself harder, her breath coming in slow, shallow gasps. I slid my hand further down her back until it was resting on the waistband of her bikini. She said nothing to stop my so I slid my hand down further and cupped her ass.

"Oh," she gasped. I stood there, in the living room, grabbing her ass with one hand and jerking off with the other. She was panting, her body plastered to mine. I felt myself closer to coming, this time willing to let myself go and enjoy the release when she finally spoke.

"Wait, don't come yet," she said. I let go of my dick and her ass at the same time, but she put my free hand back on her ass. "You've been going at it for over twenty minutes. I don't want you to wear yourself raw."

"Twenty minutes?" I asked, shocked.

"With your hand on my ass, no less," she giggle. "But let's see if you can resist coming with some added distraction."

She reached behind her back and untied her bikini. She let it fall to the floor so that her breasts were free. Her chest was heaving and her nipples were hard, and I stared at her with my mouth open.

She laughed, and pointed down. A large strand of pre-cum hung from the tip of my penis and dripped onto the tile floor. I went to start stroking but she stopped me.

"Not yet," she said, leading me back upstairs. I kicked off my swimsuit and followed, my dick bobbing with each step. She eyed it and laughed.

"You're doing better than I thought," she said, dragging me into her bedroom. She pressed herself against me, her bare breasts brushing against my chest as we fell onto her bed.

"You're a good teacher," I said. I pulled her close with one hand and ran my other hand up her firm stomach. It was slick with my pre-cum, and as I got closer to her breasts she said nothing. My fingers inched closer and finally I cupped her breast with my hand, feeling it's softness and the small, firm nipple. She gasped as I felt her tits with one, then two hands. Finally, I pulled her closer and held her by the ass as I started to stroke myself. I could feel an intense orgasm building but I kept delaying it.

"That's it, keeping going," she said, "keep going, baby."

She whispered in my ear and writhed against me and suddenly I flipped her onto her back. Her tits jiggled as I straddled her waist. Her eyes lit up and she said "do it, come on me."

I grinned, letting myself go. The intense orgasm I had built up for so long took over and I felt myself starting to come. Enormous spasms overtook my penis as thick ropes of cum shot up her stomach, splattering her tits. She laughed as I covered her in semen, as the biggest orgasm of my life washed over me. My eyes lost focus and I kept coming. Finally, I could see straight again and I looked down at Tess.

Cum covered her tits, with thin strands of bridging her breasts and pooling between them. Some cum had hit her neck as well and thick trails of it ran down her stomach. I was panting and so was she.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait," she said, and suddenly slid a hand down her stomach. As she did her fingers slid along my cum and she darted her hand under her bikini bottom. I got off her thighs as she rapidly rubbed herself off right in front of me. Her breasts swayed as her body writhed, and she came quickly, bucking her hips and crying out. Her legs were spread wide and I saw her hand dart rapidly up and down as she rubbed herself to one, and then two orgasms back to back. As she writhed around my cum ran down the side of her stomach and chest, dripping onto the sheets. Finally, she stopped, withdrawing her hand and resting it on her leg.

"Sorry," she said again. "I couldn't help it. All this has been pretty exciting for me, too."

"It's okay," I said, grinning. "You know, you can do that any time you're getting hot from our lessons, I don't mind."

"Deal," she said, her eyes closed. We lay there for a while, saying nothing. Cum dripped down her tits and formed rivers down her stomach, pooling near her naval, and finally dried against her soft skin.. We said nothing, until she reached over and took her phone from the nightstand.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Checking where everybody are," she said. "Still out, but they might come back soon." She sat up, examining the drying semen that covered her breasts and stomach. She got up and picked up a sundress from the dresser, slipping it on. She pulled me out of bed and told me to get dressed while she retrieved our bathing suits from the living room. When I joined her downstairs she had her purse and car keys in hand.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," she said.

We had lunch at a small café near the beach. My eyes were glued to her sundress, and the small amount of cleavage I could see.

"So can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything," she replied.

"Well, since I've seen you topless, um..."

"You want to know if you can see me like that all the time?" she finished for me. I nodded, blushing a little. She blushed, too, and then said, "We need to talk, Oliver."

My face fell, but she continued. "People wouldn't approve of me teaching you how to last longer, you know that, right?"

I nodded, and she continued. "And I'm married, to your best friend. And I've always been faithful to him," she said. "So maybe..."

"Maybe we should stop," I said for me. "I get it. It's okay."

"Well, if you had let me finish," she said, grinning, "I was just going to say we have to be careful. I love him, very much. And I would never do a thing behind his back in any other circumstance. But I care about you and I want you to be good at it, so I am going to help you. But we need to be really discrete."

"Oh," I said, relaxing, "I thought you were going to tell me you didn't want to help me out anymore."

She grinned, playing with her salad while she looked at me. "I've got nothing on under this sundress except for a bikini bottom and your cum. You would have thought that I'd have showered first if I felt that guilty."

I sat back and smiled as she ate. She grinned at me, her eyes sparkling. She set down her fork and said, "did you enjoy that last bit, when I came."

"I did," I said. "I was feeling a little guilty that I was getting off and I wondered if you were turned on or not."

"Oh, very turned on," she said with a grin. "But I usually waited until later. I have to say he's been a beneficiary of all of this. I can hardly get through dinner without taking him upstairs these days."

"Glad I can help," I said, causing her to laugh hard. We finished lunch and Tess announced that she wanted to go to the movies. I agreed, and she texted our room mates, who was still golfing, and excused herself to the restroom. I paid the bill and waited by the door for her. When we got to the car she got into the passenger seat and handed me something. I looked down at the balled up fabric of her bikini bottom in my hand and then looked at her twinkling eyes.

"The only thing I've got on under this sundress is your cum," she said quietly, taking back the bikini bottom and putting it into her purse.

We drove to the movies, where we picked a comedy and took our seats. The Sunday afternoon crowd was small, and as we waited for the previews she leaned over and said, "I like to go out with nothing on like this," she said. "It's fun. And it's fun telling the person with you that you've got nothing else on."

I grinned, and she patted my leg gently. She leaned over again, this time turning her body to face me, and said, "you know, I think that was the biggest load of cum I've ever had on me."

"Really?" I asked, grinning. She nodded.

"Well, at least from one guy. I was so turned on I had to rub myself off. Sometimes I get so wet I just have to right then and there."

"Where's the weirdest place you've rubbed yourself off?" I asked.

"One of the weirdest places was in church," she said. "It was after mass, and I was probably nineteen. And I was so wet thinking about something or other that I went to the bathroom and took care of it right there. I got back in time for the sermon."

"Whoa," I said.

"But the weirdest place was in my bedroom," she said with a grin as the previews started.

"Really?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"Well, when you hear what was going on, you'll know why. I was home from my freshman year in college, and my parents still weren't used to me being around. And I was in my closet, putting some things away, when I heard some laughing down the hall and footsteps coming my way. I was about to call out and say hello when suddenly my dad walked into my room, followed by my mom. My mom was wearing some of my clothes, and had her hair up the way I used to wear it when I was younger. Something seemed strange so I hung back and hid in the closet."

"They were both tipsy, and my mom kept calling my dad "daddy," and then I realized she was supposed to be me. And she was telling him how I was getting bad grades—which by the way I never did—and how I was going to get in trouble at school. And my dad told her she'd been very bad and needed to be spanked. And I had to stifle a laugh as they played out this cheesy role-playing, but then I was surprised again because she got on her knees and said "maybe I can suck your dick instead, daddy?"

As she told me her story I could see in the dim theater light that Tess was running a hand up her leg. It disappeared up her dress and I decided to take advantage of her lust and put my hand on her other knee. She didn't stop me as I slid up her thigh while she kept talking.

"And so I hid in the closet while my mom unzipped his pants and took out his dick. She started to suck him and he ran his hands through her hair and called her my name. I was only a few feet away, hiding in the darkness, while she sucked him."

I continued up her thigh, feeling the heat from her skin as she rubbed herself off. No one was around us, and I kept sliding my hand along her thigh until I reached her damp labia. They were slick with her arousal and her fingers were rubbing her clit furiously.

"And then she stopped sucking him and he helped her up and took off her clothes. Then she took off his shirt and lay on the bed. My mom spread wide, her pussy dripping wet, and said "fuck me, daddy, make me your bad girl."

I pressed my fingers against the entrance of her pussy and she slid her ass down and spread her legs, giving me access. I slid into her easily, burying two fingers deep inside her as she fingered herself faster.

"I watched my dad get on top of her and bury his dick deep inside her as she screamed in pleasure, and I rubbed myself off in the closet while my dad fucked my mom and pretended she was me."

I felt Tess's pussy tighten around my thrusting fingers and she came. I felt a flood of wetness gush over my hand, and felt her heart beat in her vagina. She sighed, leaning back and taking both of our hands out from under her dress.

"I hid in that closet for an hour, and I must have come twenty times," she said quietly.

"Wow," I said, wiping my slick hands on my jacket. She reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I think that's enough for now," she said dreamily, and leaned back to watch the rest of the movie.

We got home and no one was there. I said nothing, but took her hand and let her to my room. She bit her lip as I lifted off her sundress, revealing her nude body.

"Turn around, slowly," I said in a low, deep voice. She turned, showing off to me. Then I unzipped my shorts and took my out swollen penis. I pulled her close and we fell onto my bed. I cupped her bare ass as I stroked.

"Come on me again," she said. "I want to wear it all day."

"Won't he notice?" I said.

"Not for what I have in store for him tonight." she said, grinning. I stroked and she rubbed her body against me. We writhed against each other and Tess gave up all pretense and started rubbing herself as I jerked off. I kept going delaying my orgasm once, then twice.

"Come on me," she panted, her body tensing up as her orgasm overtook her. I got on my knees and let myself go. I came, splattering her tits again. As I came I aimed, spraying her stomach, then her pussy and thighs, with my cum. I thought I may have crossed a line as seamen splattered her wet pussy but she didn't say anything to stop me. Finally, spent, I looked down at her as she looked up at me with dreamy eyes.

"I've never told a soul about watching my parents like that, not even my husband."

"It was pretty hot," I said.

"That's why I told you," she replied. She sat up, cum dripping off her tits and onto her thighs, and patted me on the leg. "I better go and get dressed, tomorrow I've got a new lesson for you."

Tomorrow, it turned out, my friend had planned on taking Tess out-of-town for a few days as a surprise. With Tess out-of-town and my lessons on hold, I was bored. I practiced, though, and found that I could last as long as I wanted if I tried. The new feeling of accomplishment also meant that soon Tess wouldn't need to show me anything, and we'd return to our old way of life. Would I still be able to jerk off with her in bed with me, our bodies touching, my cum splattering her body? Would I even get to see her naked, or topless? The idea that I could lose my time with Tess overshadowed my new confidence about delaying my own orgasms.

By the time Tess returned three days later I was so dejected at the thought that I might no longer need her help that she could see it in my eyes.

"Everything alright?" she asked as I helped them bring their suitcases in.

"Yeah," I said, trying to look upbeat but failing. I covered quickly, "you know, three days with Lana at home."

"Well, you two should work harder to get along. I know she seems abrasive, but once you get past that exterior she's very sweet. Besides, I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am," I said, grinning slightly.

"How happy?" she asked, leaning forward a little so her cleavage showed a little.

"Very," I said. I could hear my friend in the garage and since Lana wasn't home I decided to be a little adventurous and put my hand around her waist and then grabbed her ass gently.

"You know he's in the garage," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I know," I said, still grabbing her ass. She pressed herself close and then said, "give me twenty minutes and be ready to go."

Twenty minutes later I had my car keys and was waiting by the kitchen when Tess came downstairs. She wore another sundress, and I knew from the grin on her face nothing else.

"He's exhausted," she said, grinning. "I think he's going to sleep for a while."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Really," she said. "Come on, let's go."

We drove to the edge of town, where houses and stores gave way to wooded lots. We kept driving until the road turned into a canopy of trees.

"Turn left," she said, pointing to an unmarked road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere private," she said with a grin. We drove down the unpaved road for about a mile, then took another left. That road ended abruptly in a field surrounded by trees.

"We come here all the time, your friend and I," she said, getting out. She pulled a picnic blanket out of the trunk and set it near the car, beckoning me closer.

"Did you miss me?" she asked as I approached.

"Yes," I said.

She grinned, unbuttoning a few buttons on her sundress until her breasts were exposed. "Show me," she said.

I unzipped my shorts and freed my swollen member. She lay back as I took off my shorts and joined her on the blanket. She immediately began rubbing her wet pussy as I lay next to her. I slid two fingers into her, thrusting them deep inside her as she rubbed herself off. The only sounds in the field were the birds, the wind, and our breathing. Tess came, crying out loudly as she thrashed about on the blanket. Her pussy clamped hard around me and she bucked her hips as she came, and then gently took my hand and withdrew it from her pussy.

"Now you," she panted. "But this time hold off as long as you want, and when you come, I want you to concentrate on staying hard while you're coming. See if you can stay hard, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"The first time you come, you can come like you usually do, but if you can stay hard, you can come on my face."

I nodded, and knelt next to her. She rubbed herself off and I felt her tits with my free hand as I stroked myself.

"That's it, baby, stroke that dick, come on, do it," she said in a hushed voice. I stroked myself and felt her tits, all the while holding off my orgasm as she came over and over. Finally, satisfied I had gone long enough, I relaxed, stroking myself close to orgasm. I looked at her writhing body and concentrated, tensing up my muscles as I came. I covered her tits, aiming at them as spurt after spurt deposited more sticky semen onto her body. She gasped, coming again, and I kept stroking and thought about staying hard. To my surprise I remained rock hard, my hand slick with cum as I kept stroking.

"You did it!" she squealed, taking her hands off of her pussy and rubbing her cum-splattered tits. "Keep stroking, baby, and come on my face."

I stroked, marveling at how far away an orgasm felt. I rubbed her tits with my other hand, feeling the slick cum all over her skin. I ran my hand down, and gently slid it over her labia. My fingers were covered in my cum and I thought she might stop me as I gently pressed into her pussy but she opened her legs wider to accept me. Soon she was rubbing herself off as I penetrated her with my sperm-covered fingers. I knew she was on the pill but the idea that my semen had entered her was exhilarating. The feeling brought me closer to orgasm, but I was able to delay it as she came once, then twice. Finally, her hips bucking in ecstasy, she begged me to finish. I withdrew my hand from her pussy and straddled her chest. Her tits were pressed between my legs and I let go and came. While my orgasm was smaller, it was more intense, and I dribbled what little cum I had left onto her face. She laughed, catching most of it in her open mouth, until my penis finally softened and feel limp between her breasts.

We stayed there for a while, silent. Finally she sat up, her cum-splattered face and tits still dripping cum.

"I think you've learned how to do it," she said. She grinned and I smiled back, trying to hide my disappointment. She wiped her face with a corner of the blanket and retrieved her sundress. I got dressed and folded the blanket, and stepped into the car, where she was already waiting.

"There's one thing, though," she said, her eyes locked on mine. "Tonight, wait for me, okay. There's something I need to see. But for now we'd better get back home, he'll get up eventually."

Tess drove me crazy all day in the sundress, and while I knew she was naked underneath I wondered if I'd ever see her naked again. I tried to hide my disappointment, and tried to console myself that if we were really finished that I didn't have to worry about not lasting long enough with a girl. I sat through the usual nightly romp coming through my air vent, wondering if she was coming to say goodbye. The sounds from the vent died out and some time passed and I was starting to think she wasn't coming. Then a small knock on my door snapped me out of my downward spiral.

"Hey," she whispered, stepping into the room. She wore a black bra and matching underwear, and she locked the door behind her as she stepped in. She pulled me out of bed, grinning, and helped me out of my pajama bottoms.

"I bet you thought I was going to say goodbye," she said quietly with a grin. "You've learned how to hold off, and even come more than once. I'm so proud of you."

She had me sit down on the edge of the bed. She unhooked her bra and slipped out of her underwear. Naked, she stood in front of me and ran her hands through my hair. Then she knelt in front of me. I started to stroke myself but she took her hand and put it on my wrist and stopped me.

"Not this time," she said. "There's something I need to see." Then she wrapped her soft hand around my penis and started to stroke me. Her tits jiggled as she stroked and I felt the familiar orgasm feeling coming on. Confidently I grinned, ready to delay it, when suddenly, without warning, I came.

I gasped in surprise as my dick erupted, spilling semen onto her tits and she continued to stroke me. The old wave of terror washed over me, and it was as if everything I learned was forgotten. My penis softened in her hand and she stood up, cum dripping from her tits onto my bed. She looked down at me and I avoided eye contact. She sat down next to me, putting her cum-soaked hand on my thigh.

"I knew you could last longer, and control it, with your hand. I didn't know if you could control it when someone else was in charge of the rhythm and intensity."

I looked down but she took my hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"You learned how to control it with your hand. Now all you need is to learn how to do it when a girl is actually doing it. And I'm going to teach you."

"You are?" I said, finally meeting her eyes.

"Yes," she said.

She leaned forward, kissing me once on the lips, and stood up. A thick rope of cum hung off her left breast. She picked it up with her fingers and rubbed it onto her stomach. "You know how to prolong it, now you need to concentrate on that while I do the hard work."

"Thank you," I said, trying to fend off a rush of emotion.

"We'll start tomorrow," she said, winking at me and walking out of the room. As she shut the door my dick twitched back to life slowly.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So this was made for _Tollie And Chimmy, _an author on here that requested a fan fiction! I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
